Various kinds of doormats have been used over the years to reduce or eliminate dirt and debris from entering an inside location. Some examples of doormats include cloth, plastic materials, and metallic coil spring bonded in a state of sheet or pile, or synthetic resin with extruded fibers. However, the aforementioned doormats still fail to address the issue of reducing and/or eliminating in a significant manner, germs that are stuck on shoes or bare feet. Specifically, cloth doormats are very unpopular as they are not waterproof, wholly plastic doormats are similarly unsuitable as they can become slippery when wet and could become a health hazard for trips and falls. Metallic doormats are noted for having difficulty in extracting dirt and debris from shoes since it requires the crushing of metallic coil springs. As a result, there still exists a need to be able to effectively eliminate dirt, debris and germs using a doormat as a first line of defense in entering a location.
This invention satisfies these long felt needs in a new and novel manner and solves the foregoing problems that the prior art has been unable to resolve.